


Killer Sleepover!

by Emma_LupinBlack



Series: My one-shots [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Dark Harry, Gen, Good Death Eaters, I'm Bad At Tagging, Karaoke, Sane Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Sane Tom Riddle, Sleepovers, Tom Riddle is a Good Singer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_LupinBlack/pseuds/Emma_LupinBlack
Summary: Sometimes the followers of Voldemort need some fun. So Harry provides.ORHarry convinces Tom Riddle to have a sleepover with a few Death Eaters.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: My one-shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121633
Kudos: 11





	Killer Sleepover!

**Author's Note:**

> I literally got this idea from a dream I had. I had a dream that something like this happened and I couldn't NOT share it. Purely just crack wrote seriously. Also, the indents were just not working and it is really pissing me off. ANYWAY- Enjoy!

What Harry Potter was seeing was enough to make even Snape laugh. That man  _ never _ laughs. Currently, Harry was sitting in an emerald green sleeping bag with little teddy bears on it next to 7 other sleeping bags, all different colors, and designs on them. It wasn't the sleeping bags that made Harry laugh though. No, it was the occupants of the sleeping bags and how they were dressed.

Next to Harry was an empty dark blue bag with butterflies on it as the occupant was currently doing karaoke, much to his dismay as he was almost Imperiod because he said no.  _ That _ occupant was none other than Tom Riddle, Aka Voldemort. 

Next to Tom was a bright yellow bag with little pies on it and in it was Bellatrix LeStrange in floral pajamas holding a pillow while watching Tom sing  _ ‘Sex with a Ghost’ _ (He said he slept with Myrtle before her death so Harry chose the song) 

Pushed right next to Bella was a lavender bag with clownfish on it was Rodolphus LeStrange, Bella’s husband, dressed in a matching purple tee shirt and black flannel PJ pants.. He was animatedly talking to the man next to him about what Harry thought was an eye-gouging curse. Typical talk for a Death Eater Sleepover

The man talking to Rod was Rebastan, Rod’s brother. Rebastan was dressed in boxers and an oversized tank top. He was huddled in a neon orange bag with what looked like smiley faces on it. Rebastan was also holding a pillow that was about to be yanked by the other next to him.

The woman near Rebastan was sitting criss-cross on top of a pale cyan bag with daisies on it, dressed in a green and cream silk nightgown. Narcissa Malfoy sneakily reached over and yanked the white pillow Rebastan was using as support and Rabastan yelped before turning and lounging for the pillow again. It was not the first time that night Narcissa took the pillow.

Right before Rabastan could grab the pillow the man next to Cissa stunned the man for a moment. Lucius Malfoy, dressed in cream silk PJs, sighed before leaning over and putting the other man on his sleeping bag again. Again, it was not the first time Cissa stole the pillow and he had to stun Rebastan. Lucius was sitting on top of a soft red-colored sleeping bag that had what Harry was 95% sure were little daggers.

After Lucius was a pale orange sleeping bag with small quills on it. Cuddled up in the bag was a sleeping Draco Malfoy, dressed in matching cotton pjs. He had fallen asleep a few songs ago because someone convinced Harry to sing  _ ‘As The World Caves In’ _ and it put him to sleep. He was snoring softly.

Harry had long since been at Riddle Manor since he sent a letter telling Tom he was done with the war and could do what he wanted with him. Tom had woken Harry up, looking like his 20 yr old self with blood-red eyes, and asked if he would like to go to Riddle Manor. It seemed like years ago when it had only been 2 months. Harry had grown close to Tom, often sharing a bed because they fell asleep reading. Having a piece of Tom’s soul in him made him want to be near the man and Tom had no objections. Tom was the mentor, and he dare say… father figure that Harry never had.

It was hard work convincing Tom to have this sleepover but everyone had so much fun, relaxed and not so formal. Ever since the dark lord gained his sanity by merging his Horcruxes, save Harry and Nagini, back together he was  _ much _ nicer to his followers. They laughed along together and enjoyed the good and bad singing of the karaoke. (another thing that took a lot of convincing on Harry’s part) Harry was overjoyed.

Harry smiled a warm smile looking at his new friends.  _ New family _ he reminded himself.

“Are you having fun Harry?” someone purred from above him. Harry looked up, already knowing who it was.

“You’re a damn good singer for being a Dark Lord Tommy Boy'' Harry retorted, smiling mischievously up at his friend. Tom just smirked at Harry before sitting down on his Sleeping bag and watching the next person go up to sing.

**Author's Note:**

> Links for the mentioned songs:
> 
> https://youtu.be/AGKcT5vlRkE - 'Sex With A Ghost' by Teddy Hyde
> 
> https://youtu.be/yS2KyK3pqj4 - 'As The World Caves In' by Matt Maltese


End file.
